Showdown of a demon fox
by Hatekai
Summary: Naruto was betrayed after the Valley of the End clash. He ran away from the village discovering his true nature, family and his true past. Now with a power beyond imagination, what will he do with the ninja world? Powerful!Naruto Demon!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

The one named Uzumaki Naruto was half-crawling, half-walking through the forest

AN : Again, an idea for a fanfic. As usual, I probably won't continue after chapter 1 or 2… but I hope I will… Well sorry for the serious plot holes… cope with it lol.

Chapter One : Abandoned. 

The one named Uzumaki Naruto was half-crawling, half-walking through the forest. Away. Away from the pain. Running away from the suffering. He couldn't take it anymore.

Every minute or so he clutched his head and nearly screamed in pain, as images flashed in front of his eyes. Memories...

What were those memories you ask?

_Flashback ( s ) _

„_I hate you Naruto! Not only you hurt Sasuke-kun, but you are the fox demon too? Go and die!"_

„_My mom said that you're a monster… I didn't want to believe it… but now... i see. You're a demon!"_

„_Naruto, I am deeply dissapointed in you. Not only you hurt your teammates, but you don't even regret it. You're trash. Oh, sorry. You're worse than that…"_

„_Naruto, I've been favoring you for too long. I've been asked to punish you, and it shall be done. You're suspended for six months. That's all there's to it. Now go away."_

„_Naruto, I've heard everything from Tsunade... I refuse to train you any longer. Now let me do my research."_

„_Naruto… I tried to love you, like a son maybe… but now I realize, that I cannot… I am sorry, Naruto. I hate you. I hate you, because you hold the Kyuubi. You killed my parents. I don't want to see you ever… again. F…farewell, Naruto…"_

_Nobody... cares. They ... al l... want me ... dead._

_End Flashback ( s )_

Sometimes Naruto wanted answers to why was he hated so much. Now he knew. He **was** the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Fourth couldn't seal him, so he used another seal to make him human and seal away his memories and kitsune powers. How simple, yet very effective.

Now, under an effect of a Jutsu, some of those memories were returning. However, only the bad ones. Unexplained slaughters. Killings. Maybe there were explanations, and maybe they were righteous, but Naruto couldn't know that. Only thing that he saw was blood. That was too much for his human mind. It caused him unbelievable suffering.

( Think about Tsukuyomi... but it was simple memory viewing ( and mind messing-up ) technique or well never mind... )

Anyhow, for the first time he fully understood his existence. At least in the human world. It was to be hated. Hated for eternity.

He continued to walk… or rather crawl away. Still in pain. Still suffering. 

He wondered... if someone had ever loved him. Did he have a family in the demon world. Were they evil? Was he evil? How... what... when... so many questions. 

In that instant a picture flashed in front of his eyes. There was grass everywhere. Looked like a spring. In front of him, there was a red haired woman, beautiful one at that, with slitted eyes and eight red, bushy fox tails sprouting out of her back. She had a lovely smile. Could it be? Yeah… it was… 

‚... Mother...'

„... Mother..." He mumbled, almost incoherently. Could she help him? Would she help him? Will she hear him? Will she help him?

„H-he_lp_" he mumbled again,as he clutched his head in pain and kneeled.

„MOT**HER**!" He suddenly screamed. Will she come now? Will she?

Flash of red light filled the space. It started to retreat soon after. As it was fully gone it revealed the same woman from Naruto's memory. His mom. Would she remember?

She was looking the other way. Was she ignoring him? Did she hate him? 

„H-help me... _please_... „ Naruto tried to make her help him... well and find him.

For her it was quite weird. One minute she was preparing some food and the other she is somehow transported into the Ningen realm. How weird... She was quite pissed. Who dare summon her! The queen of the demon realm!

Then she heard some faint voice in the background. Was it this ningen that dared to summon her.

She turned to him, her facial expression filled with anger. She saw a 12 year old human supposedly in pain. He had blonde hair and some weird orange jumpsuit. Disgusting, even for a human.

„H-help" He mumbled again.

She was thinking what to do. Sure she wasn't evil but killing him for such an insolence would be in place. Or would it?

She looked him in the eyes. They flashed red. Her eyes widened a bit.

„M-mom-_my_... m-make i-t g-go away..." He mumbled again, now lying on the ground now, clutching his head. Her eyes widened at this. Was this ningen... there was something that happened with her son. After her daughter, his sister was kidnapped by sone ninja, he went to save her. And she never heard from him since. For long 12 years. Well not very long in demon terms, but anyway.

However this boy... whisker like marks on his cheeks. Demonic aura. Eyes flashing demonic red. Calling her mother. And exactly 12 years old. It was him.

„H-hiro-kun? Is that you?" She now looked at him with worried look and began walking towards him, slowly. 

Naruto simply looked at her between the memory flashes, and asked her „W-was t-that my nam-e?" It was apparent to her that whatever they have done to him, he was missing quite a lot of memories. Well missing your name and stuff, nothing serious, right? Good news is that he knew the she was his mom. ( simply because she could save him, right? )

She simply nodded. Now she was sure. It was her son.

She kneeled beside him. „Shh... It will be allright." She said, as she touched his forhead gently, and he passed into unconscioussnes.

Naruto woke up. Slowly, he gained some self consciousness. It was bright. He could see that even with his eyes closed. 

All the pain from yesterday ( or so he thought ) was simply gone. He felt great. 

Oh yeah, he realised the second thing. What the hell was this place... somehow it felt familiar.

He slowly sat on the bed, and looked around the room. It looked like a kid's room. In a demonic way. There were lots of toys, books... photos. 

Naruto walked to the table, where the photos were. He stretched his hand and raised one. He looked at it. There was a red haired boy with blue, slitted eyes. About his age. The boy looked a lot like him. Well he was the same, except the hair, and had no whisker marks on his cheeks. Could it be him...?

Naruto put the picture away, thinking about everything that happened, but mainly, about that photo.

He walked around the room looking at stuff, examining it, until he came to a mirror.

He looked at it. To say he was shocked was an understatement. His whisker marks were gone and his hair was red. His eyes were slitted, but they stayed blue. He very well resembled his mother. 

‚So that's me…'

Although he was shocked, it made perfect sense. Everything made sense. Well it made sense before… but you know how it is. Now he was perfectly sure about… well quite everything. 

He looked around the room again. He saw an open door, and walked through it. As soon as he walked through the doorway he could smell… food? Well, nevermind, he continued walking, until he reached a room, which very well resembled a kitchen. Whoa! It was a kitchen.

The woman, his mother, supposedly, was at the desk, cooking. It looked like a home in his dreams. A nice room, comfortable bed, mom in the kitchen, cooking and with lively, lovely smile on her face. 

She turned around a smiled at him. „Oh, you're awake!" Naruto simply nodded, because he was unsure what to do anyway. She then gave him a hug.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded, in the woman's embrace. He closed his eyes and a lone tear escaped his eyes. It was the first hug that he had ever recieved. At least in his ‚human' life, since he had nearly no memories of his life as a fox demon. 

She then looked at his face, and saw the tear. „Hiro-kun… what's wrong? Are you sad?" At this he returned the hug. „N-no… I am happy… Too happy to describe…"

‚Just what happened to him?' She thought.

She moved away from him, and smiled again. „Well the food is ready. I am sure that you have a lot of questions since I see that your memory… isn't what it was twelwe years before… and sure want to know what happened to you and stuff…"

Naruto nodded, and moved towards the dining table. He sat down at the left side of the table.

This made his mother smile. „Well well! At least you have intuition! You always sat there… and refused to sit anywhere else." She chuckled.

The food was prepared at the table, and they both started eating, and conversing.

First, Naruto spoke about his life as a ningen. His loneliness… pain… being wronged by everybody, being hated by everybody, being disregared. Beaten up. Starved… and in the end… betrayed.

This was the most horrible fate of a person, which the woman had ever heard. She was utterly disgusted. Foolish humans! How dare they!

When he finished, it was his turn to ask the woman.

His first question was… „Was I a good person…?" 

At this, his mother could only smile. „So that is what you're afraid of? That you were an evil demon killing every person you meet? Or that you were hated here?"

Well, as weird and awkward as it sounds, our hero, Uzumaki Naruto, aka Hiro no Kitsune, otherwise the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune could only nod. He was afraid.

„Oh oh… Hiro-kun! There is nothing to worry about! You were as kind, dense… well and everything else as you're now!"

„Well that's good… I guess…"

„As I was saying… don't worry. You see, we, demons, as the ningen refer to us aren't evil by nature or something. We are simply animals, as the pitful humans often refer to us. The most powerful ones if you want… every animal has a soul. We, our clans are simply the most developed in usány our power and brain" She continued as she poked the side of her head „Well… anyhow I think it would be best for you to regain your memory…"

„R-regain? Mem-mory? But…"

„Well you can't stay like this, can you? You transformed back a bit but its still not enough you see… well how to put this… you sure want to be as powerful as before, don't you?"

"Well… yeah…" He could only mumble. His mother was a freak? Well or she was too enthusiastic for some things. At least she was nice.

„Don't worry Hiro-kun!" She half-squealed again „Your memories were happy ones, as I can remember… besides since you're practically the same person as before… you will just regain them you see? Then, all your questions will be answered."

„Well… okay…"

„Okay! Lets get on with it!"

"WAIT! Now…?"

„Of course? When else"

She was erratic. She was very emotional. Well… she didn't see her son for twelve years, then he comes back with severe memory loss only to tell her that he was in hospital like 468 times with serious injury and uncountable times with a less severe injurie. He didn't remember the exact number of assassination attempts. He then tried to make then foolish ningen accept him, he did his best only to be kicked in the butt as a ‚Thanks a lot, but could you just you know… jump from the bridge? It would really help me… thanks again!'

Naruto nearly fell of the chair. This was the most crazy day of his life.

His mother raised a hand. **„Akuma Fuuhaijo! Manten Omoi Ristoua no Jutsu!"** Her hand glowed blue – red. She then firmly touched his forhead. 

He screamed. And screamed. And screamed a little more. 

Images flashed in front of his eyes. Like that time. But now… it was different. Different immages flew around his head…

Then he simply passed out. 

Le fin de le premiere… crap don't know the french word for chapter… looking out in a dictionary is too troublesome. 

„**Akuma ****Fuuhaijo! Manten Omoi Ristoua no Jutsu!" – **Grammatically wrong! However – Demon Seal Removal! Perfect Mind Restore technique

Uzumaki Naruto = Hiro no Kitsune = Kyuubi no Kitsune.

His mother's name is Karei no Kitsune. 

So what will he do now? Who will Naruto be? How will he turn out? Will he slaughter all inhabitants of Konoha for their insolence? What about the fox realm? And what would Jan Tleskac say? ( lol… a famous quote from czech magazíne Reflex. See they have a really cool comics there and… well you'd have to speak czech and read it… until then, adios! )

By next time, Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two : And what about him?

* * *

A day later at our lovely Konoha, Tsunade sat at her lovely desk, in her lovely Hokage tower, with a lovely bottle of even lovelier sake. Sake! How lovely!

Just to annoy her Kakashi of course had to come right now, as she was in the glorious act of opening the seasoned bottle of finest Fire country's 99.2 vol. Sake called „The demonic breath".

He slowly walked into the office. „Tsunade-sama, do you know anything about Naruto? I mean, we should have a mission today, since Sasuke is ready for active duty…."

Tsunade looked at him lazily. „Naruto has been suspended for six months from active ninja duty. It was decided by the council… anyhow, I haven't seen him since. I am sure that anything that is going on inside his head… well he will get over it. I mean, he always does."

„I agree, Tsunade-sama… well, if he isn't in our team anymore… will I get a replacement?"

„Oh, yes… sorry Kakashi. Here is a folder with possible candidates for your team." She said, blankly, as she handed him the said folder.

„And if you find Naruto… just tell him to get over it…"

„I am sorry, Tsunade-sama… since he is no longer in our team I'll have enough work with the new member as it is."

„Okay then…" And Kakashi dissapeared through the window.

* * *

-- Somewhere totally else

„Kukukukuku… kuku… cough… ku… so Naruto-kun has left Konoha… Kukukuku…"

* * *

Chapter Two Part Two : Where is she?

* * *

_Karei ran into Hiro's room, where Hiro was just working on some sealing techniques. She came to stop and slowly, as she catched breath, she spoke out._

„_Hiro-kun have you seen Kiyomi-chan? I am looking for her for about an hour… she disappeared…" Her voice was worried, desperate. _

„_I haven't seen her… does anyone know anything?" This made Hiro worried too. She was very young… just five hundred years old… and to just dissapear…?_

* * *

_( Demon's aging system in my fic is very different and individual. Naruto aka Kyuubi is about ten thousand years old, however his mind and appearance are set in human twelwe year old's manner. Karei is about forty five thousand years old, but looks like twenty-five, and her mind is set in early thirties. Kiyomi is five hundred and looks and behaves like a four year old. The meaning of time in demon's terms is very different. Although it may seem as a long time, for them it is purely normal. Age in the demon world, except for the first twenty thousand years is more or less irelevant, since because by then they are quite experienced enough… and from then their appearance is set to the age as they see themselves. Oh, and they are immortal. for some people do this – dont mix immortal and invincible together. Immortal is to live forever and invincible is to be unable to get killed, but not necessarily live forever. )._

* * *

„_No… nobody has seen her today…"_

„… _I'll go and look for her… You stay here, and calm down, ok mom?" She nodded. He left… and didn't come back. He didn't return after a day. After a week. After a year… he returned twelwe years later in a terrible condition, turned into a human and tortured countless times near death and psychical breakdown. And also, he returned without his sister…_

She didn't blame him though. If it was for family, the demons were very benevolent beings. It seemed that he did his best to get her back. He probably got in clash with some kind of kidnappers but it seemed to be too much even for a prodigious demon like himself. He was still a kid after all, even though his power was very well developed.

Anyhow, he didn't master those nine tails, so he would get his but handed by any regular eight tailed demon, since of their vast experiences in demonic arts and so on…

That didn't mean he was weak or something of course. He was the leading character of the Rookie Nine in the makai. ( demonic realm )

So back to the story. Karei didn't blame her son. She was sad of course. But now she was also happy, that at least one of her offsprings has returned… she could only wonder what would happen now, when his memory and previous experiences has returned… Would he be sad? Would he be angry? Will he go and crush somebody? Did he find out where did his sister go? Did he find someone responsible for the entire thing?

She laid on the bed, and thought the entire thing that was happening over and over. It was… confusing.

AN :

This chapter is supershort, sorry… Its just that this was what I wanted to say in here and I don't want to mix several themes in one chapter… well you know.

( And I got B from second language english… TT… eh this probably doesn't have to do anaything with… well anything… or does it? )


End file.
